


Инструкция по интеграции мистических существ в общество

by outsomnia



Category: AOMG, Hi-Lite Records
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Grim Reapers, Mentions of Death, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Smoking, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Кокун вообще-то не собирался ни обзаводиться человеческим именем, ни покупать себе квартиру в городе, ни приносить домой брошенных кошек. Но вот он здесь.
Relationships: Woo Wonjae/Jo Sungwoo | Code Kunst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	Инструкция по интеграции мистических существ в общество

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы не знаете, кто все эти люди, то можете подсмотреть в [визитке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914075)

_Hi, are you looking for the other side?  
Feel like nothing ever seems quite right?  
**(Bring Me The Horizon — Kingslayer)**_

Это был очередной ничем непримечательный день.

Его последнее задание было простым: забрать на мосту Мапо очередную душу, и как обычно сопроводить её к вратам потустороннего мира. Госпожа Ким, погибшая от инфаркта по пути домой, пускай и переполошила своей гибелью весь автобус, оказалась мудрой женщиной; и не стала пытаться с ним спорить, доказывая, что у неё миллион незавершённых дел, которые никак не решить, если она умрёт. Прямо глоток свежего возраста на работе, где люди постоянно пытаются торговаться, угрожать или закатывать скандалы.

Кокун вежливо подал ей руку, помогая спуститься со ступенек автобуса — ведь даже в текущем бесплотном состоянии госпожу Ким должны беспокоить всё те же боли, что и в последние минуты её жизни, — когда со стороны раздался женский крик.

Левее автобуса, в зоне для пешеходов, было трое молодых людей — два парня и напуганная девушка. Один из парней вцепился в куртку другого, и с перекошенным от гнева лицом что-то ему говорил, игнорируя попытки девушки его оттащить. Второй же с равнодушным лицом смотрел на него из-под опущенной чуть ли не до самых глаз шапки.

Кокун прищурился, и попытался использовать свои способности: при должной концентрации жнецы могли увидеть значение продолжительности жизни, и ему не помешало бы знать, не придётся ли вдруг сейчас брать дополнительную работу и вести к вратам несколько душ вместо одной.

Но цифры над сердцами этих людей утверждали, что сейчас ему это не грозит. Девушка должна была дожить до впечатляющих ста восьми лет, парню в шапке предстояли долгие девяносто три, а вот его обидчику не удастся дотянуть и до тридцати.

Неожиданно этот обидчик резко толкнул своего невольного собеседника, вероятно не рассчитав при этом силу. Тот врезался спиной в ограждение, а затем вдруг перевалился через него. Девушка тут же бросилась вперёд и попыталась схватить его, чтобы затянуть обратно.

Прямо на глазах Кокуна, неоновые «девяносто три» над сердцем сменились на «двадцать четыре», и в этой трансформации не было никакого смысла. Все судьбы были предопределены и неизменны, так почему же вдруг сейчас число изменилось?

На короткое мгновение Кокун готов был поклясться, что их с парнем взгляды пересеклись ( _но это было невозможно_ ), прежде чем тот пропал из виду, упав с моста.

Он инстинктивно выбросил руку вперёд, и магия послушно сорвалась с кончиков его пальцев, прозрачно-голубыми лентами тоже устремившись вниз.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и сосредоточился.

Сейчас главное было правильно отрегулировать количество силы, чтобы только подхватить парня над водой, а не переломать ему при этом все кости. Когда ленты осторожно опустили свою ношу на берег, он приказал своей магии развеяться, и с облегчением потёр щёку.

Да уж, ему определённо предстояло провести великолепный вечер наедине с отчётом об этом странном инциденте. Если уготованная судьба действительно могла так легко меняться из-за действий других людей, то им нужно было что-то с этим сделать. Иначе жнецы банально не смогут находить души вовремя.

Точно, души.

Он с вежливой улыбкой повернулся к госпоже Ким собираясь извиниться за то, что вынудил её ждать, но она беспечно замахала рукой, прежде чем он успел хотя бы рот открыть.

— Старой женщине вроде меня только в радость узнать, что могущественные создания помогают простым смертным, а не просто проходят мимо, — легко засмеялась она. — Думаю, теперь я точно могу с лёгким сердцем оставить моих детей и внуков.

Сказать о том, что обычно жнецы не помогали живым, почему-то не поворачивался язык.

***

Он успешно избежал столкновения с восторженно бегающими детьми, обошёл столпившихся перед прилавком с мангой людей, мимоходом скользнул взглядом по рекламным плакатам с новым детективным романом, и продолжил бесцельно блуждать между книжных полок в поисках того, что могло бы его заинтересовать.

Всё же, его жизнь была довольно скучной.

Существование мрачных жнецов сводилось к работе, — сопровождение душ было единственной причиной, по которой они появились и оставались на поверхности, — но тем не менее, некоторые из его коллег старались найти себе хобби, сражались с начальством за каждый выходной, пытались выбить отпуск в наиболее подходящий сезон, и в целом вели себя как обычные люди. Но Кокун к их числу не относился. Конечно, иногда он тоже хотел найти себе какое-нибудь увлекательное занятие, но обычно тут же происходила какая-нибудь чрезвычайная ситуация, на решение которой требовалось много времени и сил, и все планы приходилось откладывать в долгий ящик.

Он до сих пор не мог найти подходящий момент, чтобы переехать из той стандартной квартирки, которая предоставлялась всем жнецам после их появления, что уж говорить о хобби.  
Разумеется, он тоже мог спорить за каждую свободную секунду, пытаться договориться о более свободном графике, — с его-то списком заслуг за двадцать лет работы ему вряд ли откажут, — но вот только он был хорошим жнецом, и считал, что польза, которую он может принести людям, важнее чем короткое удовольствие от увлечений.

В конце концов, если бы не было жнецов, то души бы не успевали добраться до потусторонних врат, или же терялись бы по пути. Из-за чего они бы разрушались, превращаясь в злых духов, которые охотились на потерянные души и вредили смертным. А у тёмных инквизиторов, которые отвечали за их уничтожение, хватало работы даже сейчас, когда всё было более-менее спокойно.

Да и порой ему казалось, что в этом и смысла особого не было — мертвецам стоило оставаться мертвецами, а не пытаться слиться с толпой.

Но наблюдать за смертными ему нравилось: у них были интересные представления о развлечениях, и Кокун легко мог представить себя занимающимся чем-нибудь из его длинного списка потенциальных хобби. Хотя стоило признать, что картинка того, как он пробует свои силы в том же вязании, с разгромным счётом проигрывая клубку пряжи, вызывала приступ смеха у него самого. 

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Его обеденный перерыв почти закончился, следовало вернуться обратно в офис за очередным списком порученных ему душ.

***

Последнее, чего он ожидал от оживлённой улицы — это чужая хватка на его локте. Хотя бы потому что он был в плаще, который являлся обязательным для всех жнецов и делал владельца невидимым для всех живых людей. Оставалось два варианта: или это кто-то из его коллег, или это окрепший злой дух.

Он нахмурился и обернулся, готовый дать отпор в случае второго варианта, — ему должно было хватить мощи, чтобы испепелить его на месте, — и с удивлением понял, что ошибся.

Обладателем руки оказался тот самый парень с моста, которого он спас неделю назад. Пускай тогда Кокун и не разглядел его лицо, не узнать этот мрачный взгляд из-под натянутых до самых глаз шапки было нельзя.

Кокун поспешно активировал свою силу и перевёл взгляд на его грудную клетку.

Всё ещё девяносто три года, хорошо.

Но это всё ещё не объясняло, как этот парень его видел. Может ли быть так, что из-за изменения продолжительности жизни он стал ближе к потустороннему миру?

(Означает ли это, что теперь не только души могут видеть жнецов, но и живые вроде него тоже? О нет, снова придётся составлять дополнительный отчёт в отдел расследований.)

— Это ведь вы были на мосту в тот день, верно? — спросил парень.

Кокун тяжело вздохнул. Обычно такие случайные встречи посреди города происходили во всяких романтических дорамах, которые Палоальто поглощал просто с пугающей скоростью, чтобы потом пересказывать сюжет всем, кому не повезло оказаться рядом. Но он и не думал, что подобное действительно происходит в реальной жизни.

Возможно, лучше сделать вид, что он не знает, о чём речь. Обычный человек, которому пришло в голову останавливать мрачного жреца — ладно, он вряд ли знает, кем именно является Кокун, но уже должен был догадаться, что происходит что-то _необъяснимое_ , — не мог предвещать ничего хорошего. Особенно если учесть, что он напрочь игнорировал подозрительные взгляды и перешёптывания прохожих (не то чтобы Кокун мог их осуждать, со стороны парень пытался схватить пустоту, и разговаривал с ней же).

— Я понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите, — вежливо сказал он, и попытался сделать шаг в сторону.

Хватка на его локте не ослабла.

— Я уверен, что это именно вы были на мосту, — возразил парень. — Сначала я вас не увидел, но потом вы начали проявляться прямо в воздухе, а затем, когда я упал, какая-то странная сила подхватила меня прямо над водой. Не так уж и сложно сложить два и два.

Он пристально посмотрел на Кокуна, прежде чем спросить:

— Зачем вы это сделали? Я сомневаюсь, что какое-то мистическое существо стало бы спасать человека просто так, ничего не требуя взамен.

Объяснять, что он был настолько растерян происходившим, ведь это противоречило всему, что было известно о судьбах, у Кокуна не было ни времени, ни желания. Его смена всё ещё не закончилась, и ему стоило бы заняться делом, а не рассказывать нюансы работы жрецом. Да и, в общем-то, в этом не было смысла. Всё равно они с этим парнем больше никогда не встретятся.

Стоило остановиться на самом очевидном ответе.

— Просто мне так захотелось, — отрезал он, и, собрав свою магию вокруг себя, быстро переместился в ближайший безлюдный переулок. Радиус подобной телепортации был ограничен, но ему нужно было просто исчезнуть из поля зрения парня, пока тот не начал задавать ещё больше бесполезных вопросов.

По крайней мере, ему действительно удалось вернуть чужую судьбу в норму. Приятно знать.

***

— Это снова вы, — раздался смутно знакомый голос за его спиной, и Кокун с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Стоило считать это преследованием? Ему пора начать беспокоиться? Неужели его прокляли злые духи, и теперь удача покинула его?

Он опёрся локтём на стойку и неспешно повернул голову. На этот раз парень сменил свою шапку на чёрную панаму, но разумеется, от этого его взгляд менее мрачным не стал. Интересно, он вообще умел смотреть иначе, не так словно собирается начать драку на ровном месте?

— Не ожидал вас здесь встретить, — заметил Кокун.

Тот пожал плечами в ответ.

— Мой университет находится неподалёку, я часто захожу сюда во время обеда.

Университет? Для преподавателя он определённо был слишком молод, значит, он студент. Не то чтобы Кокуну была сильно необходима эта информация, но в любом случае, он уже её узнал.

— Прошу прощения, — окликнул его бариста, ставя на стойку чашку кофе. — Ваш заказ готов.

— Извините, — поднял руку парень, затем бесцеремонно указал на него пальцем. — То есть вы его видите?

Бариста несколько раз растерянно моргнул, затем осторожно кивнул. Парень пристально посмотрел на Кокуна, и тот только вздохнул, после чего забрал свой кофе и пошёл в безлюдную часть зала. Наверное, он ещё никогда так сильно не жалел, что жнецам запрещалось носить их плащи во внерабочее время.

Против этого парня невидимость явно не работала, но он смог бы использовать свои способности, не боясь перепугать при этом всех окружающих. Поспешно сбегать из кафе, ссылаясь на неотложные дела, казалось слишком жалко, да и он сомневался, что парень не последует за ним. Оставалось только смириться и отвечать на вопросы, которые непременно посыпятся.

— Для мистического существа вы выглядите слишком обычным, — сообщил парень, усевшись за его столик со своим заказом, и спустя мгновение смело добавил: — Хён.

Кокун закатил глаза.

— Я мрачный жнец, а не мистическое существо, — отрезал он.

— Разве это не одно и то же?

— Я бы так не сказал. Жнецы — всего-навсего люди, которые когда-то проиграли в божественной лотерее, и вместо путевки на перерождение получили обратно своё старое тело, с бонусами в виде амнезии, сверхъестественной силы и посмертного контракта на вечную работу проводником душ. Не лучшие условия, чтобы заманивать кого-либо в наши ряды, правда?

— Вечную? Вы не сможете уволиться? — удивился парень.

— Сможем, конечно, — возразил Кокун. — Но тогда мы теряем силу, которая поддерживает в нас жизнь, и возвращаемся обратно в никуда.

— В смысле? Разве вы не должны тоже переродиться?

— Ну, говорят, что только души с которыми _что-то не так_ могут стать жнецами, — он задумчиво постучал пальцем по краю чашки. — Они не могут отправиться на перерождение, и поэтому работа жнецом — это их единственный шанс.

Первое время, когда он только узнал об этом, он был растерян и зол, что его собственная судьба оказалась такой несправедливой. Но спустя годы говорить об этом стало куда проще. Возможно, с его душой действительно было что-то не так. Возможно, со всеми жнецами что-то было не так. В конце концов, должна же быть причина того, по которой они возвращались в свои старые тела, какими они были на момент смерти, а не получали новые?

— Подождите, — спохватился парень, — а вам вообще можно это всё рассказывать? Разве это не конфиденциально? 

— Вы первым начали задавать вопросы, так что в случае чего, я сброшу всю ответственность на вас, — парировал Кокун. — На самом деле, это не такая уж и тайна. Конечно, большинство смертных даже не подозревает о нашем существовании, но есть и те, кто в курсе всего происходящего. Ваше правительство, например, тесно сотрудничает с нашей организацией. Иначе из каких денег по-вашему нам платят зарплату?

Чтобы ни хотел ответить ему собеседник, его перебил звонок собственного телефона. Он растерянно посмотрел на экран, затем встал с кресла, и вежливо поклонился:

— Простите, кажется, мне пора.

Кокун кивнул в ответ и на секунду почувствовал что-то вроде сожаления. До этого ему не приходилось обсуждать свою работу с кем-то, кто с ней не связан. Подобный опыт показался ему довольно интересным.

— И кстати, — сказал на прощание парень. — Меня зовут У Вонджэ.

***

Он несколько раз покрутил плечом, недовольно поморщился от хруста, а затем устало потёр руками лицо. У его работы были плюсы: жнецы могли открывать порталы прямиком к вратам потустороннего мира, а не идти туда пешком. А у этого были свои недостатки: порталы отнимали немало сил, и в особо загруженный день под конец смены все кости начинали болеть из-за нагрузки.

— Хён, не ожидал увидеть тебя на территории университета, — послышалось рядом, и к этому моменту Кокун уже даже перестал удивляться. За прошедшие девять дней он умудрился пять раз столкнуться с Вонджэ, и оставалось только признать, что такова воля высших сил.

Ну или тот был первоклассным сталкером, но в это слабо верилось.

Возможно, он просто умудрился каким-то образом связать свою жизнь с жизнью Вонджэ в тот момент, когда решил спасти его; но об этом он предпочитал не думать.

— Я тут по работе, — объяснил он. — Забрал одного из сотрудников вашей администрации.

Вонджэ понятливо хмыкнул, и не стал задавать дальнейших вопросов. За время их встреч Кокун успел заметить, что тот очень быстро улавливал его настроение и понимал, о чём он может рассказывать, а о чём — нет.

— Кстати, хён, с тем, как часто мы видимся, тебе стоит уже сказать мне своё имя, — заметил Вонджэ, беззаботно спрятав руки в карманы.

— Не могу. Изначально у мрачных жнецов нет имён. Есть только псевдонимы, которые мы получаем, когда впервые выходим из врат потустороннего мира.

Ответом ему послужил удивлённый взгляд.

— А что мешает вам брать себе имена уже после того, как уже станете жнецами?

— Ничего? — пожал плечами Кокун. — Многие мои коллеги берут себе имена и пытаются жить _нормальной_ жизнью. Я просто привык ставить работу на первое место, вот и не задумывался об имени.

— Хён, — Вонджэ покачал головой, — скажи честно, сколько жнецов работает на вашу организацию?

Он задумался. Кажется, где-то в годовых отчётах мелькали конкретные числа, но он их не запоминал. 

— Сотни? Может тысячи? Я не следил за официальной статистикой. А что?

— А то, что души не пропадут в небытие лишь потому что ты один захотел стать немного эгоистичнее, — сказал Вонджэ. — Серьёзно, почти каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, ты возвращаешься с очередного задания. Твоя жизнь будет серой и скучной, если ты и дальше так продолжишь. Начни уже думать о себе. Если твоим коллегам можно вести себя как обычным людям, то почему тебе нельзя?

Вдали зазвенел звонок, Вонджэ негромко выругался, и, поспешно попрощавшись, побежал на свою пару, оставив его наедине с размышлениями.

Эгоистичнее, да?

***

Решение снять квартиру было довольно ожидаемым. Он проснулся утром, и, привычно собираясь на работу, словил себя на мысли, что его нынешнее жильё действительно было слишким безликим.

К тому же, ему надоел этот унылый вид из окна, серые стены, минимальный набор мебели и крошечное пространство. Пришло время что-то менять.

Подыскивать подходящие варианты он начал сразу на обеденном перерыве. В теории, накопленных за все годы работы денег могло хватить на покупку собственной квартиры, но торопить события не хотелось. Что если в итоге он передумает, или не сможет приспособиться к жизни с шумными соседями, или банально устанет ездить в офис во время срочных вызовов? Стоило начать с аренды, а вот потом, когда он решит, что уже достаточно освоился и хочет продолжить жить как простой человек, можно будет и о покупке подумать.

В голове упорно вертелись слова Вонджэ о том, что ему пора стать эгоистичнее. И, пожалуй, раз он собирался снять квартиру, то для начала стоило обзавестись нормальным именем. Не может же он подписывать договора как «Кокун». 

Почему-то задача придумать себе имя казалась ему куда сложнее поиска квартиры.

***

Он мог бы приравнять поход в магазин к пыткам. Марок продуктов было куда больше, чем он мог себе представить, и определить разницу на взгляд ему не удавалось. Поиск информации в интернете немного помогал, но тоже не делал ситуацию значительно лучше — на каждый положительный отзыв находилось два отрицательных, и в итоге полагаться приходилось всё равно на себя. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за этого он передвигался между рядами со скоростью, достойной ленивца.

— Эй, хён, — окликнул его Вонджэ, неожиданно показавшийся из-за соседнего стеллажа, и конечно же, они просто обязаны были встретиться в большом супермаркете неподалёку от его нового дома, несмотря на то что как университет, так и общежитие Вонджэ находятся вообще в другом районе.

Он поклонился, — ведь так поступают люди при первой встрече, верно? — затем представился:

— Меня зовут Чо Сону, приятно познакомиться.

Вонджэ коротко улыбнулся, прежде чем тоже поклонился.

— У Вонджэ, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, — сказал он, а затем отбросил официальный тон. — Значит, решил всё-таки взять себе имя, хён?

— Снимать квартиру без него было бы довольно проблематично.

— Ты снял квартиру?

Сону молча кивнул. Прошедшие полторы недели выдались довольно хаотичными: сначала визит к начальству, затем визит в отдел кадров для оформления всех необходимых для жизни документов, потом просмотр квартир с риэлтором, за которым последовали уже другие документы, потом покупка мебели и переезд в новую квартиру (хотя бы личных вещей у него было немного). Он готов был поклясться, что после этого всего заснул в ту же секунду, как его голова коснулась подушки.

Самой приятной неожиданностью был его разговор с директором организации. Стоило ему только заикнуться о том, что он решил обзавестись именем и собственным жильём, а также хочет сменить свой график на менее загруженный, как директор Пак ответил согласием, даже не раздумывая. Ещё и пробормотал что-то о том, что «давно пора было», прежде чем сообщил, что он, конечно, подготовит приказ, но вот только его новый график начнёт действовать прямо с той же секунды, как он выйдет за дверь кабинета.

Сону ничего не имел против. Просто это было… Непривычно. Иметь столько свободного времени.

— Получается, ты теперь где-то недалеко живёшь? — спросил Вонджэ.

— Да, — ответил он, и перевёл взгляд обратно на полки. Раньше он не утруждался готовкой, предпочитая питаться в столовой офиса, но раз уж теперь он предоставлен сам себе, стоило испытать свои силы на кухне.

Знать бы ещё, какая лапша лучше.

— Вот эту возьми, — посоветовал Вонджэ, указывая на одну из расположенный у самого края марок. — Моя мама обычно её берёт, на вкус довольно неплохая.

Сону благодарно кивнул, положил несколько пачек в тележку, и спросил:

— Ты сам здесь какими судьбами?

— А, это... — Вонджэ неопределённо помахал бутылкой в руке. — Моя сонбэ — помнишь ту девушку на мосту? — сегодня успешно защитилась, и решила в честь этого устроить вечеринку. Я там посидел немного, но там собралась не лучшая компания, так что я ушёл. И решил вот воды себе купить. 

Сону задумчиво хмыкнул, затем щёлкнул пальцами и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Раз уж об этом зашла речь, ты никогда не рассказывал, что именно произошло на том мосту.

Вонджэ переступил с ноги на ногу, вздохнул, бросил свою бутылку воды в его тележку, и покатил её вдоль рядов.

— Довольно скучная история, на самом деле. Тот парень — старший брат сонбэ, и он отвратительный человек. Мои одногруппники, одногруппники сонбэ и все её друзья неоднократно ей говорили, чтобы она перестала отвечать на его звонки, и вообще забыла о нём, но она каждый раз повторяет, что не может просто бросить его, ведь они семья. В общем, он попросил её встретиться и стал в очередной раз требовать у неё денег, а я как раз проходил мимо, и успел вмешаться до того, как он пустил в ход кулаки из-за её отказа. Ну а остальное ты сам видел.

Да уж, реальная жизнь порой действительно могла соперничать с сюжетом всех тех дорам, о которых ему довелось слышать.

— Кстати хён, — нарушил молчание Вонджэ. — Я могу заглянуть к тебе в гости?

— Когда закончим с покупками, — ответил он, и открыл на телефоне список необходимых продуктов.

Оставалось надеяться, что сейчас дело пойдёт быстрее, чем раньше.

***

Иногда Сону было любопытно, неужели Вонджэ действительно совсем не беспокоил тот факт, что для окружающих он казался сумасшедшим, который иногда разговаривает сам с собой. Но судя по тому, как решительно тот направлялся к нему, его это и в самом деле не волновало.

На секунду Сону представил, какой переполох бы вышел, сними он сейчас свой плащ. У тех редких людей, которые не ходили уткнувшись в экран телефона, неожиданно появившийся из ниоткуда человек непременно вызвал бы страх. Но вот только после этого ему пришлось бы писать десяток объяснительных, что было далеко не самым любимым его занятием, так что от этой идеи он отказался почти сразу же.

— Слушай, хён, я собирался написать тебе позже, но раз уж ты здесь… Я могу сегодня переночевать у тебя на диване? — спросил Вонджэ.

Он вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

— Мой сосед по комнате захотел сегодня пригласить свою девушку, — объяснил тот, — и попросил меня дать им провести время наедине. Так что...

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами Сону. — У тебя есть какая-нибудь аллергия, о которой мне следует знать прежде чем я решу, что на ужин?

На его собственный взгляд, у него уже довольно неплохо получалось готовить, но свежий взгляд со стороны ему бы определённо не помешал. Раз уж Вонджэ всё равно собирался занять его диван, то мог бы заодно и дегустатором побыть.

***

Представшая перед ним картина определённо была где-то в списке вещей, которые Сону не был уверен, что хотел видеть когда-либо в своей жизни. Почему-то Вонджэ, сосредоточенно заклеивающий свои татуировки на полу его ванной, вызывал у него странные чувства. Что-то между сожалением и гневом, и он не был уверен, в какую сторону чаша весов склоняется больше.

Вонджэ поднял глаза и, заметив его помахал ему рулонным пластырем.

— Мои преподаватели все как один твердят, что я должен прятать свои татуировки, — сказал он, даже не дожидаясь вопросов.

— Почему? — растерянно спросил Сону. Что было не так с татуировками?

— Если вкратце, то многие считают, что у порядочных людей не должно быть татуировок, хён.

Кажется, к некоторым ситуациям он не был готов. Что вообще можно ответить на подобное заявление? «И что с того»? «Я считаю тебя порядочным человеком»? «Кого интересует их мнение»? Наверное, организации стоило ввести инструктаж для жнецов, которые видят мир иначе, чем люди. Сделать несколько лекций с советами по интеграции в человеческое общество, чтобы они все знали, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях, не задавая при этом вопросы вроде «почему люди вообще считают подобные мелочи проблемой?» 

— У живых много странных предрассудков, — осторожно начал он. — Но не думаю, что это можно считать достойным поводом для переживаний.

— Я и не переживаю, — возразил Вонджэ. — Я уже привык.

Сону закатил глаза. Вот и пытайся после этого поддержать молодёжь. 

— В любом случае, я хотел сказать, что у нас возникла чрезвычайная ситуация, и собирают всех свободных жнецов. Я должен уйти пораньше, и понятия не имею, когда вернусь. Поэтому я добавил запасной ключ на твою связку ключей, так что не забудь закрыть дверь, когда будешь уходить.

Вонджэ посмотрел на него так, словно он отрастил вторую голову.

И правда, живые были такими странными.

***

«Чрезвычайная ситуация» оказалась перевернувшимся поездом, все пассажиры которого должны были умереть гораздо позже аварии, но их судьбы в итоге оказались переписанными, и в итоге их души разбрелись кто куда.

И правда, вся эта ситуация с изменениями продолжительности жизни выходила из-под контроля. Оставалось только надеяться, что начальство придумает какой-нибудь выход.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сообщил Палоальто, присаживаясь на скамейку возле него.

Сону прыснул и достал из плаща сигареты.

Всё-таки, иногда было очень жаль, что они могли открывать порталы только к вратам. Он был настолько вымотанным, что сейчас бы не отказался от портала прямиком в свою квартиру.

— Я всегда отлично выгляжу, — заметил он прежде чем закурить.

Палоальто покачал головой, забрал у него зажигалку и похлопал себя по карманам.

— Я имею в виду, ты выглядишь действительно живым. После твоего переезда произошло что-то хорошее?

Сону пожал плечами. В его существовании конечно произошли некоторые перемены, но он не был уверен, что их можно было отнести к хорошему. Скорее, он, отставший от своих коллег ещё на самом старте, наконец начал их догонять и наслаждаться тем временем, которое у него было.

Он запрокинул голову и неспешно выдохнул дым.

— Думаю, я просто дал волю своему эгоизму, — ответил он после затянувшейся паузы.

***

Котят он нашёл недалеко от квартиры. Он возвращался из магазина, попутно листая очередную статью по уходу за растениями — Вонджэ притащил ему папоротник, и он хотел быть уверен, что не навредит ему случайно, — когда услышал слабый, едва заметный писк.

Он тут же остановился, спрятал телефон в куртку и, поудобнее перехватив пакеты, заглянул в узкий проход между двумя домами, откуда и доносился звук.

В конце прохода, у самой стены лежала мокрая коробка, которая держалась буквально на честном слове, — вероятно, бушевавшие на днях дожди не прошли для неё даром, — а внутри неё сидели двое таких же мокрых котят. Едва заслышав его тяжёлые шаги, они попятились обратно, пока не упёрлись своими спинками в коробку, и она угрожающе накренилась вперёд.

Сону посмотрел по сторонам, поставил свои пакеты на более-менее чистую часть асфальта, и осторожно подошёл к коробке, стараясь не напугать её обитателей ещё больше. После чего присел на корточки, и медленно протянул к ним руку. Рыжий и, вероятно, более смелый котёнок сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к нему навстречу, затем обнюхал его пальцы и коротко их лизнул. Сону аккуратно почесал ему подбородок, и котёнок тут же принялся мурлыкать.

Вопрос о том, действительно ли он хочет забрать их домой, отпал сразу же.

***

Входная дверь хлопнула, и пускай звук и был довольно негромким, его этого хватило, чтобы привлечь внимание только высохших после ванной котят. Сиро тут же спрыгнул на пол и решительно отправился к выходу из гостиной.

— Это ещё кто? — с отчётливым удивлением в голосе поинтересовался Вонджэ. 

— Это Сиро, — Сону указал на рыжего котёнка, который уже с деловым видом обнюхивал присевшего на корточки Вонджэ, затем погладил серо-белого котёнка на своих коленях, — а это Панда.

— И они уже чувствуют себя хозяевами этого дома? — уточнил Вонджэ, когда Сиро начал на него мяукать.

— Поосторожнее со словами, а то они оставят тебя без места на диване, — посоветовал Сону. Панда выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы довольно замурлыкать.

— Понятно, вы уже вступили в заговор против меня, — хмыкнул Вонджэ, осторожно поднимая с пола Сиро. — Но думаю, что они мне нравятся. Только, хён, ты же знаешь, что растить котят — это не самое лёгкое занятие, и есть множество вещей, которые им необходимы?

— У Вонджэ, — осуждающим тоном начал он. — Я знаю, как пользоваться поиском в интернете.

— Просто спросил, — тот пожал плечами и почесал Сиро за ухом. — Сомневаюсь, что на курсах подготовки мрачных жнецов проводят инструктаж по заботе о домашних питомцах.

Ну, с этим не поспоришь.

— Пойдёшь завтра со мной в зоомагазин? — спросил Сону. — Как раз купим всё, что им нужно.

Вонджэ посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, и медленно кивнул.

— Конечно.

***

— Вернусь поздно, — крикнул он из коридора, и снял с крючка свой плащ. Когда ответа не последовало, он решил ненадолго поддаться любопытству, и осторожно заглянул обратно в гостиную.

Вонджэ сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и сосредоточенно играл с котятами с помощью перьевой дразнилки. Котята были полны энергии, явно не собирались сдаваться в ближайшее время, и вся эта сцена выглядела очень домашней.

Но это уже тоже не удивляло.

Все шапки, панамы, кепки и платки Вонджэ уже давно не проходили дальше прихожей, сам Вонджэ не пытался прятать свои татуировки за длинными рукавами, ночевал у него в квартире чаще, чем в общежитии, и Сону смутно подозревал, что большая часть вещей оттуда уже давно перекочевала к нему.

Не то чтобы он был против.

Он надел свой плащ, вышел из дома, и спустившись на улицу вдохнул прохладный осенний воздух.

Когда-то Вонджэ спросил его, зачем он его спас. Тогда ему не хотелось вдаваться в подробности, и он ответил простым «захотелось», хотя в голове успел составил целое эссе на тему того, почему изменение чужой судьбы было невозможным и неправильным; возмутившим его настолько, что он просто не мог остаться в стороне.

Но на деле это всё было оправданиями, и он действительно спас Вонджэ в первую очередь из-за того, что хотел его спасти.

И это единственное, что имело значение.


End file.
